Supernatural Kink Meme oneshots
by mystic7194
Summary: is what it says on the tin. These are oneshots from the Supernatural Kink meme on livejournal. Contains slash. Mostly Dean/Cas. Now includes a chapter with Dean/Jimmy and a different chapter with Castiel/Chuck
1. Winning isn't everything

AN: These are my oneshots for the supernatural kink meme on livejournal. Each has a different prompt. Enjoy!

Prompt: Cas/Dean  
Cas and Dean play strip poker. Hot sex ensues, of course!

Dean couldn't exactly figure out how this had happened. One moment he's complaining to Cas about the dullness of waiting for his brother and Bobby during a storm in a hotel room that didn't even get cable. Then he finds himself explaining the rules of strip poker. He could probably blame it on that third beer he'd had. He had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol (he could probably still take out a nest of vampires after five beers) but, as Sam tended to remind him, after his third beer he tended to act on any stupid idea that popped into his head. Stupid ideas like suggesting to an angel that they should play strip poker.

Cas had taken some convincing. ("Come on Cas it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before. Besides I'M BORED.") He had eventually agreed, probably to shut him up. That's how he ended up sitting at the cheap motel table explaining the rules of strip poker to the angel sitting across from him. It should have been awkward but the slight buzz created by the alcohol removed any uneasy feelings.

"Ok" Dean began. "We'll be playing five card draw. You start with a small bet before the cards are dealt called the ante. Then the dealer deals everyone 5 cards face down. Everyone checks out there cards and bets again. Then you can trade in up to three cards from your hand for new ones before a final round of betting. Normally people bet money or chips, which represent money, but we'll be betting clothing. Each piece of clothing counts as one, watches and jewelry don't count. You don't have to remove anything unless you lose the hand." Dean seemed to have the explanation memorized as if he'd explained it before.

"How do I win?" Castiel asked. He was vaguely familiar with this game but, had never fully understood it.

"You have to get the best hand" Dean replies. Castiel's head tilts sideways until it's at a 45° angle, the normal sign that he's confused. The scrunched up look on his face asks 'and how do I do that?' so Dean elaborates. "The best hand you can get is a royal flush. It's a 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace all of the same suit. Next is a Strait Flush, 5 cards of the same suit in order. Then comes Four of a Kind, 4 of the same value of card. After that is a Full House, a three of a kind and a pair. Next is a Flush, 5 cards all of the same suit. Then comes the Straight or 5 cards in a row. After that is a Three of a Kind, 3 cards of the same type, and after that there is Two Pair. After that is a single Pair of the same cards. Finally, if you don't have anything better, the player with the card of the highest value wins. Get it?"

Castiel stared at him a second before nodding slowly. He understood it… mostly.

"Then let's play."

The game progressed slowly. Castiel didn't get the hang of the game at first. He ended up barefoot after the first two hands. Cas does better on the third hand. Dean wasn't sure if Cas got better or just got lucky but, that round Dean lost both shoes and one sock.

As Dean dealt the next hand he couldn't help thinking about his bare foot so close to Castiel's bare feet under the tiny table. He tried to keep his feet away from the angel's. He may have a tendency to make bad choices after drinking but, he still knew that playing footsie with one of Heaven's warriors was not a good idea.

The next hand Dean folded because he had a worthless hand and then the following hand Cas folded for the same reason. That led to a loss of Dean's last sock and Castiel's coat.

Things got interesting on the next hand. Both player anteed up (Cas bet his suit jacket and Dean bet his leather jacket) then Dean dealt the cards. His hand was pretty sweet. He had three Jacks, a four and a nine. That was at least a Three of a Kind right there. He calls a bet of Castiel's tie with a bet of his shirt and raises with a bet of his belt. Castiel calls with his own shirt.

Cas trades in one card and Dean trades in two. Dean received a 8 and a Jack. Yes. That's four of a kind, an awesome hand. He's sure that he's got this one in the bag. Now is the time to bet big. If he goes all in and Cas calls, Cas would be left in just his underwear. The idea makes his stomach do flips but, he's ignores it. A nearly naked Castiel shouldn't get him exited. Of course if he lost he'd end up naked, a part of him points out. He ignores it. He's sure that's not going to happen.

It comes the time for them to show their hands. Dean grins wide as he puts his hand down first, sure that he'd won. His smirk disappears as Cas places his hand down. Cas has a 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 all in diamonds. Cas has a Straight Flush, one of the few hands that could beat Dean. Now Dean has to strip, remove everything. Shit. His stomach is doing violent summersaults. He's never been this nervous to be naked, not even when he lost his virginity.

He stands up and begins to strip. He tries to keep a constant speed, not too fast or too slow or Cas will know that he's nervous. He looks up and sees how intently Castiel is staring at him, looking odd. The look is a mix of confusion and another odd emotion that at first he couldn't identify. Then it hit him, it was lust. Castiel was getting off on watching him strip. He realized he should probably be embarrassed or disgusted but, instead he was turned on. As he stripped his final bit of clothing off he tried to move to sit at the table again as quickly as he could so that Castiel couldn't see that he was half-hard.

"What do we do now?" Castiel asked. "You are naked. You can't strip any further."

That's when Dean got another idea, another idea that he would probably later blame on alcohol and the fact that his blood was being diverted from his brain to somewhere lower.

"Well, we could keep going. If you win, instead of stripping, I'll give you a special reward. Ok?" Dean says to Cas. He adds his best sensual voice to seal the deal.

Cas is staring intently at the wood grain of the table in a desperate attempt to keep himself from staring at the naked hunter. He nods, not really up to arguing at the moment.

Dean deliberately throws that hand, excited about the 'reward' he's going to give Cas.

Dean gets up from his chair and walks around the table to where Cas is. His semi-hard cock bounces with every step. He stands behind the angel and begins to undo his tie

"Why are you undressing me?" Castiel asked slowly trying to keep his voice level. "I have not lost."

"This… is… the best...way to… get your… reward" Dean says, the sentence broken by licks and nips to Castiel's bare throat as he begins to remove his shirt. One the shirt is fully unbuttoned he pushes Cas forward a little so he can slide it off him while he continues to lavish attention on his neck. Then, he moves his hand down to unbuckle Castiel's belt. His hand occasionally just barely bumping the bulge in Castiel's pants.

After tossing the belt away, Dean unzips Castiel's fly allowing his hard cock springs free. Castiel's barrowed body is buzzing with unfamiliar sensations of pleasure. He knows about sex in theory but, this is like reading a book about swimming and then diving into the deep end of the pool. He has no idea what he's doing but, he trusts Dean to keep him afloat.

One of Dean's hands strokes Castiel's penis while the other plays with his hard nipples. Dean's mouth is busy alternating between sticking his tongue in Castiel's ear and sucking on his wassure thatthe warring sensations were going to driving him crazy. He tried to thrust his hips forward into Dean's steadily caressing hand while keeping his face and neck within reach of the hunter's skilled tongue and continuing the tantalizing circular motion of Dean's other hand on his nipples. Dean forces him to be still, calmly hushing his broken moans for more as he quickens his pace. Cas was panting and moaning Dean's name, saying it almost like a prayer. Dean responded with whispered reassurances and groans of the angel's name.

Dean brings him to the edge of orgasm and keeps him there for what seems like hours. Castiel is swimming in the sea of sensations. The rest of the world falls away. He forgets about Lilith and Lucifer and the seals for a little while; Deans hands and mouth upon him are the only thing that's real.

Finally, Dean brings him to orgasm with a bite to the angel's sensitive neck. He spills white seed all over the motel table. Castiel's vision goes white for a moment as he experiences his first orgasm. It reminds him of his life in heaven, only better.

Seeing the angel come undone brings Dean to orgasm too. His cum splashes against Castiel's back further adding to the picture of a debauched angel. That image in itself begins to reinflate Dean's cock.

Dean stands up and leads Cas to one of the beds covered in floral print.

"That was only the beginning Cas. There's a lot more to come" he whispers in the angel ear.

His last coherent thought is 'maybe winning isn't everything'.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review (it will get the next oneshot out faster). I'll try to have the next one up by next week. Until next time :)


	2. Getting Dinner

Getting Dinner

Prompt: Dean/Castiel, Dean rides Cas in the back of the Impala

Dean couldn't take it anymore. Sharing a room with both Cas and Sam was driving him crazy. The angel was so close yet he couldn't touch him with Sam in the room and it's been days since Sam hadn't left the room long enough for Dean to get anything more than a quick make out session. If he didn't get laid soon he might kill someone.

So it's only 4:30 when Dean grabs Cas and drags him out the door yelling to Sam "getting dinner, don't wait up". The impala is pulling out onto the road before Sam even has a chance to comment.

Castiel is surprised when instead of pulling into a diner or drive thru Dean pulls onto an empty dirt road surrounded by fields. He pulls up so that his front bumper is against an abandoned farm building, blocking any view through the front window.

Dean gets out and goes around to Castiel's side of the car. He leads the angel from where he was seated to the back seat of the car. As soon Cas is comfortable, Dean is straddling him kissing him deeply. He strips himself quickly without breaking the contact between their lips.

He finally breaks the kiss as he reaches into the glove compartment for the lube. He rubs a generous amount on his finger and pushes one into himself. As he begins to stretch himself, he pushes Castiel's pants and underwear down so they are out of his way. He takes Castiel's cock into the hand that is not currently inside him. He slicks it with the lube and begins to pumps it in the same rhythm as he pumps his fingers inside himself.

He quickly adds a second and then a third finger, anxious to get the angel's cock into him. He continues to stroke Cas until the angel is achingly hard but, not ready to come.

He removes his fingers from inside himself with a pop and returns to straddling Castiel's naked lap. He lines his slickened hole up with Castiel's cock. He slowly lowers himself down. They both gasp as Cas becomes fully sheathed within Dean. Their lips meet as Dean pauses, allowing himself to become used to the pressure of being penetrated. They both savor the sensations. Castiel takes pleasure in the tight warmth that came from the elder Winchester clenching around his cock. Dean enjoys pleasantly full feeling of his lover deep within him.

After Dean becomes comfortable, he slowly raises himself up, almostoff of Cas, before bringing himself back down. Castiel moans at the pleasurable friction. Dean gasps as Castiel's cock hits his prostate.

Dean quickens the pace and the car is filled with sounds of pleasure. Castiel alternates between moans and chanting his lover's name. The only sounds Dean makes are his rapid breaths and occasional gasps.

Castiel doesn't last long. Soon he is spilling his warm seed into Dean's receptive body with a loud moan. That pushes Dean over the edge of orgasm. He yells his lover's name as he comes. They collapse into a stick heap, both unable to move for several minutes.

They finally pull apart. Dean uses Castiel's tie to wipe away the stickiness. They redress and return to their respective seats in the front of the impala.

They drive for a while in silence before Dean turns to Cas and asks "So what do you want for dinner?"

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review (it sustains my will to write). Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'll try have the next one up by next week. Until next time :)


	3. Drunken Tattoos and Kissing Angels

Prompt: Dean gets drunk and has Castiel's name tattooed somewhere special (ass, heart, or above his cock). Catiel doesn't go easy with the teasing (light, loving teasing) or clueless 'why would you do that?' Castiel would work too. Sex may or may not happen.

Drunken Tattoos and Kissing Angels

"Shit" Dean hissed as he slid into the back seat of the impala. Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat clutching his arm, his face set in a grimace of pain. Dean thought he'd hurt more than just his arm but, they'd have to wait to check him out. That left Castiel to drive his car.

Months ago Dean wouldn't even have considered letting the angel drive his baby but, after Lucifer rose everything changed. Cas was on the run from heaven for helping Dean so the least they could do was take him in and teach him a few things. One of the first things Dean had done was teach him to drive, in a rental car of course. He'd turned out to be a pretty good driver.

Dean groans as they drive over a speed bump. Pain radiates through his body from where he was stabbed. He rolled over and tried to get comfortable. Someone upstairs must really hate him for him to have the misfortune of being stabbed in the ass. He's probably the only hunter in the history of ever to be stabbed in such an embarrassing place.

Dean, Sam and Cas had been taking care of a group of demons gathering in a warehouse. One of them had run at Dean, tying to stab him in the back, but the klutz slipped on some blood. She went down swinging. She managed to stab Dean in the left ass cheek as she slid past. Just Dean's Luck.

They finally pull up to the motel room and Castiel helps Sam into the room. Dean follows with a slight limp. By the time Dean enters the hotel Castiel is cleansing Sam's wounds. None of them seem to be life threatening. Dean collapsed face down on the bed closest to the door.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Castiel gently shaking him.

"Dean I need you to remove your pants so that I can clean your injuries" Cas told him,his voice neutral Castiel had been helping patch them up since he began traveling with them. He was used to seeing them in various states of undress.

"I'm fine Cas. Really I can handle it" Dean tried to deflect. He really didn't want Cas seeing what else was on his ass.

"Dean" Castiel argued back calmly. "You cannot reach your wound and I do not want it to get infected." The angel wore a determined expression; it told Dean that one way or another Cas would get his way. It was best to give in now.

Dean removed his pants with a sigh. He flinched as the rough material slid over his injury.

Castiel was so focused on taking care of Dean that Dean thought that he might get lucky and Cas wouldn't notice what was on his other ass cheek. No such luck.

Castiel had finished cleaning and dressing his wound when he noticed what Dean wanted so dearly to hide.

"Dean… What is this mark on your behind?" Castiel asked confused. There on Dean's right ass cheek was tattooed 'Cas' in swirly letters inside a red heart.

"It's a tattoo" Dean replied being purposely obtuse.

"Yes Dean. I have noticed. Why is it my name inside a heart?" Castiel continues to push for an answer.

"I got drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time" Dean answered.

"Why?" Cas asked looking even more confused.

"Because I like you" Dean muttered, feeling like a teenager again.

"I like you too Dean" Cas stated slowly not exactly sure what that had to do with marking designs on your bum.

Dean sighed. This was going to be embarrassing to explain.

"I don't just like you, I like you like you" Dean felt like smacking his own forehead. Could he sound anymore like a hormonal teenager? "I am… attracted to you… physically… sexually" he sighed. Why couldn't the ground just swallow him up?

"Oh" Castiel nods in comprehension. "Although it is against the rules, I find myself similarly attracted to you." Castiel states this with neutral tone as if he was talking about the weather. It takes Dean a minute to realize what Castiel said.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I am attracted to you" Castiel repeated. "Is this the proper way to show it?" the angel asks sitting beside Dean and gesturing to the hunter's ass.

"Not really" Dean replied. "This is." Dean reached over and pulled Castiel's face closer to his, bringing their lips together in a kiss. They only break apart when Dean needs to breathe. They stare at each other for a moment before Castiel brings Dean in for another kiss.

Dean's tongue slips into the angel's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Castiel's tongue reaches out too, tentatively tasting Dean's mouth at first before getting braver. Their hands come up sliding along each other's backs a sensual caress. Dean breaks the kiss in favor of nibbling on the angel's neck. Castiel moans at the sensation. He buries his head in Dean's shoulder as Dean continues to caress him with his hands and tongue. Eventually, they collapse next to each other on the bed, gasping.

Just before Dean falls asleep Castiel turns to him and says "I think I will get a matching mark, to show that I like you, like you too."

Dean chuckles as he drifts off to sleep.

AN: Please review. I'm not sure about this one and would really like some opions especially constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. A new oneshot will be up next week about the same time.


	4. Drunken Tattoos THE SEQUEL

Prompt: Dean gets drunk and has Castiel's name tattooed somewhere special (ass, heart, or above his cock). Catiel doesn't go easy with the teasing (light, loving teasing) or clueless 'why would you do that?' Castiel would work too. Sex may or may not happen.

Pt. 2

AN: **a_carlisle** and **kaddywhak** on livejournal requested a sequel. So here it is. This is set in an AU version of the episode "The Rapture" (4.20). There will be spoilers for that episode so be warned. Enjoy.

Dean sits finishing in a sturdy folding chair on the wooden dock overlooking a small lake. It is quiet for the most part, just the rustling of tree branches and chirping birds providing a calming background noise. He breathes deeply savoring the peace that was so rare in a life like his.

"We need to talk Dean," Cas appears without warning beside Dean, startling him.

"Shit man. Don't do things like that. Where have you been?" A look of realization crosses the hunter's face. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"We need to meet somewhere private" Cas continues without answering Dean's question. " I have something to show you."

"Private? Why? What's more private than my head?"

"It is important Dean. Meet me here," he hands Dean a folded up piece of paper. "Go now," the angel commands. Castiel places a kiss on Dean's forehead right before the elder Winchester startles awake.

***

The address leads the Winchesters to a hotel half-way across town. The motel seems to be nicer than the ones they normally stay in but, it's still far from the Ritz. They pull the impala into the empty spot in front of the room Castiel had directed him to. The room sat nestled between room 100 and room 98 but, what had once been a 9 had pivoted on its nail to become a six. This made the room look as though it was room number 69. Dean would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous.

"What did he say, Dean?" Sam asks for the third time sincehe caught Dean trying to sneak out to meet Cas. "What was so important? "

"I don't know man. That's what I'm trying to find out," Dean responded. "You know you don't have to be here," Dean tries to nonchalantly get rid of his brother. He doesn't know what Cas wants to meet about; it could be important stopping the apocalypse stuff or it could be of a more personal nature. If it's a personal meeting he doesn't want Sam anywhere near it. "I can handle it myself."

"No Dean. I'm coming with you," Sam responds clueless as to his brother's true motives. "Why do you keep trying to get rid of me?"

Dean gets out of answering the question as they reach the door. It is slightly open and the chain lock is lying on the ground, ripped from its place on the inside of the door.

They push the door fully opened and enter. The room is pretty much trashed. Nearly every piece of furniture not bolted to the ground has been overturned. The trashcan has been overturned, its contents spread across the room. One of the legs on the table has snapped off and is lying across the room. A blood sigil, like the one Anna used, is drawn on one wall. Both Winchester stare open-mouthed at the destruction.

They find Castiel face down on the only bed. He's unconscious and naked but doesn't seem to be harmed. There's a fresh bandage, half coming loose, on his right ass cheek.

Sam moves closer to try to examine what is under the peeling cloth.

"Sam maybe you shouldn't touch…" Dean tries to warn but, Sam cuts him off.

"It's a tattoo. A fresh one," Sam tells Dean, his voice full of surprise. He realizes what it says. "Dean"

"Yeah?"

"No it says 'Dean'. Cas has a fresh tattoo of your name… inside a heart. What's going on Dean?" His voice goes from shocked to accusing.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Dean responds trying to sound hurt.

"It's your name, plus where else would a warrior angel of the lord get the idea to get a tattoo like that. Tell me the truth Dean," Sam's no nonsense voice leaves little room for argument.

"I kind of have a matching one with Cas' name that I got while I was drunk. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Cas saw it, we made out a little, and I guess he got the idea to get a matching one," Dean admits reluctantly. "This isn't my fault," he states defensively.

"Not your fault, Dean. Then whose fault is it?" Sam demands. Dean opens his mouth to answer but Sam cuts him off. "No I really don't want to hear it. And don't think we're not going to talk about you making out with Cas. What is it with you and angels? Is it some sort of kink or…" Sam is cut off by a groan from the body on the bed.

"Ow. What hit me?"

"Cas hey Cas. are you ok?" Dean asks worried.

"I'm not Cas. My name it Jimmy," the figure on the bed states. "Why does my backside hurt?" He looks into the mirror above the dresser trying to get a look at his sore butt cheek. When he sees the tattoo his tone quickly changes from confusion to anger.

"Why is there tattoo on my ass?" He yells. "And who the hell is Dean?" The Winchester brothers are both taken back and a little afraid of the rage coming from the ex-vessel.

"He is," both respond, each pointing at the other.

**Later (after Jimmy has escaped from under Sam's watchful eye and returned to his family)**

Jimmy is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a wonderful meal with his wife and daughter that he hasn't seen in months. The chicken is moist and the rice is flavorful. There is fresh bread and crisp garden salad. His wife seemed to put aside her hurt at his disappearance and pretend that everything was normal. It's too bad that he's having trouble getting comfortable on his wooden chair. His ass cheek aches from the fresh tattoo he'd mysteriously acquired while being a vessel of the lord.

Claire finished her dinner first. She asks to be excused. Amelia sent her up to her room to do her homework promising that, if she finished in time, she could come back down and watch some television.

Claire's departure left Jimmy and Amelia alone for the first time since he had returned. He expected, probably deserved, some yelling but, instead they just made small talk. Amelia filled him in on some of the things he had missed as well as discussing 'the good times,'

She must have noticed Jimmy's discomfort because out of nowhere she asks about it.

"What is wrong with you?!" she asks suddenly and loudly. "Why do you keep fidgeting?"

"Um... I… um…" he stutters not realizing what she is talking about.

"You're can't sit still. Something's wrong with you. It's just like that time that you went on the church camping trip and got poison oak when you wiped your ass with those odd leaves. Let's go into the bed room and I'll take a look."

"No. I'm fine. It's ok really," He REALLY doesn't want his wife to know the reason for his discomfort.

"Come on Jimmy" she tries to convince him. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

'That's what you think,' Jimmy thought as his wife led him to their bedroom.

Amelia sits on their bed waiting for Jimmy to take off his pants. Jimmy goes as slowly as possible trying to delay the inevitable.

"Let's go. It can't be that bad," Amelia says, slightly annoyed.

'That's what you think,' Jimmy thinks again. He sighs dropping his pants and underwear. Amelia mouth drops open when she sees the tattoo on her husband's ass. The look of surprise quickly becomes a look of rage.

"Baby, I can explain," Jimmy tries to calm his wife. "There's a good reason for this I swear." Amelia ignores his attempts to placate her.

"Who the hell is Dean?!" she hollers.

"Um… He's… um" Jimmy reduced, once again, to a stuttering mess in the wake of his anger wife.

***Later (after the demon fighting but minus Castiel's "I don't serve you" bitchy storm off and Sam revealing his demon blood addiction)***

Dean and Castiel pulled up to the hotel room that they have rented. Dean convinced Sam to get his own room because he needed time with Cas. Sam had only consented after Dean had promised that they would have a talk about his 'rash choices' as Sam had called him. Dean was contemplating checking out early and leaving Sam here but, he had decided against it… probably.

"So where were you?" Dean asked as he unlocked the door.

"I was brought back to heaven, where I was questioned," Castiel responds. His blank face hid what he is feeling.

"What did they ask you about?" Dean asks.

"They accused me of attempting to pass on heaven's secret plans to you," Castiel tells him.

"Oh. Was that what you were going to tell me at the meeting?" Dean questions.

"No. I was not aware that there was a secret plan. I could not have told you something I did not know," Cas answers logically.

"Then why did you want to meet?" Dean inquires.

"I wanted to show you my tattoo, Dean. I acquired one that matches your own. Would you like to see it?" The question sounds innocent enough but it makes little Dean pay attention.

"Sure," is the only thing Dean can manage to say. Castiel strips and lies face-down on the bed. He raises his ass to give Dean a clear look at his tattoo. Cas doesn't even seem to know how hot he looks like this, especially with Dean's name on his ass.

Dean can't help but run his fingers along Castiel's tattoo. Castiel hisses in pain at the touch.

"Does that hurt Cas?"

"It is still sore Dean. I cannot heal it with my abilities or the mark will be removed. So I must deal with the pain," Castiel states calmly. Dean is touched by the sentiment.

"Let me make forget the pain for awhile," Dean offers. He moves to kneel next to the angel and presses their lips together.

Dean's hands trail over the angel's body making it sing with pleasure at the gentle caresses. His tongue –first explores Castiel's mouth before moving on to lick, suck and nibble at his neck.

Dean continues his pleasurable ministrations into the night until not only does Cas forget about the pain but, also barely remembers his own name.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I'll try to put another chapter of this story up within a week hopefully (it depends on how real life goes). So until then :)


	5. The Magic of Magic Fingers

Prompt: Castiel/Dean  
Dean shows Cas the joys of Magic Fingers. Innocent at first, then it gets hotter. Dean on top. First time with a man for Dean, first time with anyone for Cas. (

Sammy and I return to the motel room around 1 AM after an exhausting hunt. It had been a mostly routine salt and burn except for the fact that it is the middle of December meaning that the ground was frozen solid. And that the dead crazy bitch showed up just as we were about to burn her bones. This left me bobbing and weaving in an attempt to doge flying headstones as Sam lit the bitch.

The whole experience left me aching all over but, otherwise fine. Sam, who hadn't had the _pleasure_ of being used as a target, decides to head out to the bar. I want to stay in the motel room and get drunk while enjoying the magic fingers bed.

"…Don't get crumbs in my car or listen to your girly music in my car, don't even hum the tune in my car. And if you're going to get laid, which you really need to do, don't do it in my car…" I run through the perfectly reasonable list of rules for Sam about what not to do in my car. Sam just rolled his eyes and left in the middle of my speech.

"Bitch" I mutter under my breath. I pop a quarter into the slot on the bed and let myself relax as it begins to vibrate. For 15 minutes I am lost in the pleasant buzzing sensation running through my body.

It isn't until it's time to put another quarter in that I notice the dark shape standing at the end of my bed staring at me.

"Hey Cas do you need something or did you just come here to be my angelic stalker?" I ask. He just stares at me silently with his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Earth to Cas, _why are you here?" _I stretch out the sentence for impact. Cas finally stops staring and answers the question.

"I came to congratulate you on completing your case. Lilith had been planning to use the spirit to break a seal; it is good that you laid the spirit to rest before she could use it. We appreciate your assistance." He seems to run out of things to say but doesn't seem to be leaving.

"Is there something else you want?" I finally ask.

"Why was your bed shaking?" he asks after a pause.

"What…Oh" it takes me a minute to realize what he means. "It's a magic fingers bed." I explain. "It gives you a massage to help you relax, feel good."

"I do not feel any power coming from it. Are you sure it is magic?"

"Not real magic, it's just a name. but, it feels a lot like mag**i**c." An idea pops into my head. "You want to try it?"

"I'm not sure Dean. I should be returning to my garrison." He makes half-hearted excuses.

"Come on, Cas" I gently push. "You really do need to relax a little bit." Cas nods hesitantly and lies down on the bed. He still looks so stuffy in that suit. "You can't relax if you're being suffocated by your clothes." I help him remove his shoes, jacket, tie and belt. "There, that's better. Here we go."

He looks nervous and flinches as the bed begins to shake. Slowly though he begins to relax. He's obviously never felt anything like this. Cas doesn't even seem to notice as he begins to moan at the pleasant feelings.

The feeling shoots straight to my groin. I listen to the practically obscene noises Cas is making and get hard quick. I haven't gotten hard this fast since I was a teenager. It doesn't help that the noises remind me of the recurring dreams I have about Castiel. In my dreams he's warm and tight around my cock, very vocal as I bring us both to orgasm. When Sammy asks I always tell him it was Cassie or Heidi Klum.

He looks up at me as the bed stops vibrating, his eyes glazed in pleasure. He's staring at my hard cock pressing against my confining pants. Before I even know what I'm doing, I've crossed the room and pressed my mouth against the angel's. He quickly moved past the shock and relaxes his lips against mine. My tongue ran along his lips seeking entrance to his mouth. His lips parted granting my desire. We explore every inch of each other's mouths. I only break off when I need the oxygen.

We just look at each other for a while, as I catch my breath. I notice that Castiel is as hard as I am. My hand reaches foreword and gently strokes it through his pants. He gasps.

I take the opportunity to slip my tongue back into his mouth. While our tongues are busy my hands remove Castiel's shirt. Then I move on to his pants. Soon the angel is naked on the bed. I pull away and quickly strip.

Cas seems to realize where this is going and seems uneasy.

"Cas?" I ask.

"I've never… fornicated before" Cas admits. I gently run my hands over him trying to calm him.

"Would you like to?" I ask him. "I'll show you how good it can be." Honestly I've never had sex with a man but, I had done research when I realized that I wanted to have sex with Cas. He nods in response to my question.

"I would like that." Castiel says. I smile.

"Let me just get some things." I don't have any lube but, I know Sam has some sort of girly lotion in his bag. That will have to do. I return to the bed where the naked angel is on his back gazing up at me, waiting for instructions.

"I'm going to have to prepare you" I explain. "Spread your legs for me." He does. I also place a pillow beneath him so that I get better access.

I use the lotion to make my fingers slick. I rub some around the outside of his hole. I just barely press one finger inside slowly opening him up. I kiss him again as my finger works past the muscle inside him. I try to distract him from the uncomfortable fullness inside of him until I can make it more pleasure able.

Finally my finger hits the sweet spot and he spasms.

"There we go Cas. Time to make you feel good." My finger pumps into him with a rhythmic slowness that allows him to become used to the intrusion without pain. Work up to having three fingers inside of him. Soon he is ready for my cock. I lube that up with the lotion and line up at Castiel's entrance. Before I push in I put another quarter in the magic bed.

Castiel sighs as the bed starts vibrate. It becomes a moan as I slowly push into him. I bottom out, my cock inside him as far as it can go. My balls are pressed against his ass. I keep still within him, allowing him to adjust to my cock. He's stretched enough that he's not hurt but, he's still tight around me.

The stillness begins to drive Cas crazy. His hips thrust up a little, seeking friction. I begin to move within him giving him the friction he craves. I pull back until just the head of my cock remains within Cas then, I slowly push all the way back in again.

My deep thrusts soon find a rhythm. The duel sensations of the vibrating bed and my thrusts have Cas making all sorts of noises. There is a constant low resonating noise that comes from the back of his throat that turns into a loud keening moan every time I hit his prostate. I bet I could come from hearing those noises alone. As it is, they bring me to the edge of orgasm. I try to hold it off wanting to let Castiel come first.

I reach my hand between our bodies, grabbing Castiel's cock. I begin to stroke him in the same rhythm as my thrusts. This adds a third sensation making Cas feel good. I quicken the rhythm as I feel Castiel getting close. Soon he reaches orgasm, making both our stomachs sticky with cum. That pushes me over the edge. I pull out and see his hole glistening with my cum.

We just lay there for awhile, exhausted. The bed stopped vibrating a while ago but, both of us were too busy to notice. I grab a piece of clothing from the floor at random and use it to wipe up the sticky cum. Then, I pop in a quarter and let the pulsating mattress lull us both to sleep.

My last though before I doze off is 'I'm glad I stayed in tonight'.

AN: I'll try to post another oneshot in a week. Please review this one, reviews are like air to me. Thanks for reading. Until next time : )

Edit: I accidentally posted more thatn one chapter because it wall all part of the same file. Now it's only one chapter. The rest will be reposed later. Thanks


	6. In the Arms of Absent Lovers

Prompt: Dean/Jimmy; Castiel has to leave again for an unknown reason; Either Dean or Jimmy masturbates, thinking the other is asleep. Sex ensues.

In the Arms of an Absent Lover

Dean lies in bed, tired from a long day. About a week ago, Castiel had disappeared once again without a trace. Sam was at Bobby's trying to see if there was a way to trace the angel. That left him to watch over Jimmy until they could find Cas. At least this time he was pretty sure Jimmy wasn't going to run away.

He and Jimmy had been zig-zagging around the country for days, trying to stay one step ahead of the demons. These days weren't particularly treacherous or difficult but, driving all day without any destination could be exhausting. Most nights they slept in the car, switching drivers when they stopped for meals. Every third night or so they would stop at a hotel to get a decent rest. Dean would only allow himself to sleep after they were safe within a double circle of salt and three different protection charms

However, the hardest thing by far for Dean was that he and Castiel had been… in a relationship. Now he was gone and Dean was left with someone that resembled him so closely but, yet wasn't allowed to touch him. It was driving him crazy. Sometimes he spent an entire day half-hard.

Today was one of those days. Jimmy had been curled up against the door asleep. The light from the barely risen sun had made him look both maddeningly similar and yet in some ways very different from his missing lover. It was driving him crazy. It didn't help that when they went over a pot hole the bouncing had Jimmy fall onto Dean's shoulder. His warm breath was on Dean's neck and it made him hard very quickly. He'd carefully moved the other man off of him and tired to will away his erection with the unsexiest thoughts he could think of but, not even the thought of Bobby in a bikini could wilt his erection with Jimmy still lying so close to him.

He's finally gotten the chance to jack off in a truck stop bathroom when they stopped for lunch. Then, Jimmy had talked Dean into buying him an ice cream cone. Little Dean liked that a lot.

He'd been hard since then. Luckily Jimmy is asleep now and he can finally take care of it. He adjusts himself on the bed before unzipping his pants. His hard cock pops out, finally freed from its denim prison. He begins running his hand slowly up and down its length. He wants to take his time, enjoy it. He might not get another chance like this for days. He pictures Cas in mind as his finger swirls over the head of his cock. He tries to focus on the differences between him and Jimmy but, it sort of swirls together. He moves one hand to play with his balls. He's achingly hard but, doesn't want to come just yet. He's breathing hard, trying to suppress moans. He hears groaning. For a moment he thinks it's coming from himself then, he realizes it's coming from across the room.

He realizes that Jimmy is awake. He quickly takes his hands off his crotch and covers himself up with a motel blanket.

"Sorry man I…" He begins to apologize. He stops when he gets a good look at the other man.

He's staring at Dean his pupils blown with lust. He's biting his lip trying to keep from making noise but little whimpers of pleasure are escaping. The thing that makes Dean's cock pulse the most though is the way Jimmy is rubbing his hand in circles against the large bulge in his pants.

Dean can't help but stare. Jimmy notices. He sees how Dean gets even harder while watching him. He walks over the other bed and takes Dean's cock into his hand he resumes stroking it trying to mimic Dean's pervious motions.

"J…im…Jimmy" Dean gasps out. Dean had never seriously expected Jimmy to want anything to do with him sexually. He was a good little catholic boy with a wife and kid giving Dean a hand job didn't really fit into that picture. "W…hat about Ammmanda?"

"Amelia" Jimmy corrected automatically. "It's too dangerous for me to ever see again. I'm supposed to live forever as Castiel's vessel while she grows old and dies. If that doesn't count as us being divorced I don't know what does. I want this," he gives a particularly tantalizing stroke making Dean moan. "I'm not the goody two shoes you think I am. I've watched you and Cas have sex and I liked it a lot. I want to try it, please. I want to fuck you," that last sentence ends up a breathy whisper in Dean's ear. He just nods. He can't say no to someone who's making his body sing with pleasure like a well tuned musical instrument.

Suddenly the warm hands leave his body and Dean tries to clear away the haze of bliss to figure out where they had gone. He sees Jimmy return to the bed carrying the bottle of lube that he normally used with Castiel.

"I remember," Jimmy explains. "I remember where everything is and what I have to do so I don't hurt you." Dean nods the words just barely penetrating the sex-haze that fills his mind.

Jimmy arranges Dean on his back with his ass propped up with pillows and his legs spread giving his easy access to Dean's puckered ass hole. Jimmy knows that Dean hasn't been fucked in nearly two weeks so he will have to take his time preparing him.

Although Jimmy has watched Cas do it half a dozen times and knows what he's doing in theory the hard part is putting the knowledge to practical use. He more lube than really necessary onto his fingers. The takes one wet finger and rubs it around the outside of Dean's entrance experimenting to see what will happen. He watches as Dean's hole spasms under his touch. He just barely slips the tip in through the ring of muscles slowly stretching Dean open. He moves so slow that Dean is groaning is annoyance. He tries to fix this by pushing his finger in deeply and quickly causing Dean to wince. He gets a nice rhythm though after a few experimental pushes. Soon he is able to add second finger. Then, he begins to scissor and twist the fingers inside of Dean making his gasp and wreath underneath him.

Finally Dean is loose enough for Jimmy's cock. He thrusts as carefully as possible into Dean's snug, warm hole until his balls are nudging against Dean's ass. He doesn't move trying to give Dean time to adjust but, he waits too long and Dean is soon thrusting his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction. Jimmy takes the hint and begins to thrust deeply. After a few thrust he adjusts the angle and soon he's hitting Dean's sweet spot with every thrust. He realizes that he's finally got the hang of it as he finds a suitable rhythm.

The room is filled with a chorus of bordering-on-obscene noises from both men. Dean is moaning and gasping with every thrust. Jimmy is groaning at the warm sensations that envelope his cock. Jimmy reaches his hand between their bodies and resumes stroking Dean's hard cock. Jimmy quickly brings Dean to orgasm. Sticky threads of cum shoot from Dean's cock covering Jimmy's hand and both their stomachs. The combination of Dean's hole spasming around his penis and the positively wicked noises Dean makes as he comes brought Jimmy to a quick orgasm as well.

Dean and Jimmy are just lucid enough to wipe themselves off with one of the motel sheets and walk the three feet across the room to collapse onto the bed that had been Jimmy's. They would clean up Dean's cum covered bed in the morning, if they felt like it, but for now they curled up in each other's arms savoring the warmth of the other body and the residual post-orgasmic bliss.

"We'll be ok," Dean though. "We can get through this until Cas gets back, then we'll have a whole new set of games to play." He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please review. Next one up next week as usual. I think there will be 2 more chapters after this one. Then I'm going on vacation and back to school. Hopefully in September I'll be back with my first multi-chapter story. ( I don't count Love Before the Fall because each chapter can stand pretty well by itself.) Until next time :)


	7. The Joy of Nipple Play

Prompt: Curious!Castiel/Dean - playing with Dean's nipples until he comes. He doesn't like it (or SAYS he doesn't...) at first, then gets really into it. (p. 10)

The Joy of Nipple Play

Before Dean and Cas started having sex, Cas hadn't been completely clueless about sex. He knew in theory how tab A fit into slot B in both heterosexual and homosexual sex (he'd even been to Sodom with Uriel to scope it out before it was destroyed) but, he'd had no personal experience with any type of sex. So when his relationship with Dean started, everything was new to him. At first, Dean had spent a lot of time finding new position or kinks to show Cas that he thought the angel would enjoy. Eventually though, even someone as sexually creative as Dean began to run out of ideas. That's when Dean taught Cas how to use the internet and sent him off to get his own ideas of what he might like to try. Nearly a month has passed without any results and Dean is beginning to think that Cas isn't going to find anything to try and he is a little disappointed. Tonight, however, that is going to change.

Sam, Dean and Cas have stopped to eat at a roadside dinner that lies just past the highway exit. The food isn't anything fancy but, looks good enough that they aren't going to get salmonella or find any body parts in it. Honestly for Dean all these places tended to become one giant blur in his memory but, as long as they had pie he was happy. Sam was off taking a leak when Cas suddenly leans over the table toward Dean and begins talking about their sex life.

"I have been doing research pertaining to our relationship, as you instructed, and I believe I have found something I would like to try," Castiel states calmly.

"Oh yeah," Dean responds surprised. "What do you have in mind?"

"It is a surprise," Cas responds with a hint of a smirk. Dean is about to press him for information when Sam comes back effectively halting any more sex talk.

That night they check into their own room across the hall from Sammy's room. (They've learned their lesson the hard way about getting rooms next to one another.) As soon as the door closes Castiel has his lips planted upon Dean. Without breaking the kiss Cas begins to remove Dean's clothes. Dean tries to remove Castiel's jacket but, his hands are batted away. Dean tries twice more before his kissing addled brain realizes that it's Cas stopping him. After that he gives up and just tangles his hands in the angel's hair.

Cas strips him quickly and efficiently, only breaking the kiss when he has to pull Dean's t-shirt over his head. Dean is going commando, probably in anticipation of tonight's events, and when Castiel unzips his pants his hand brushes against Dean's semi-hard penis making him gasp into the kiss. They pull off his shoes without even bothering with the laces.

As soon as he's naked Castiel is pushing him backwards onto the bed. He lands on his back with a quiet "oof" and a bounce. Castiel takes the chance to secure Dean's right wrist to the bed post with his tie. 3 more ties seem to come out of nowhere as he repeats the process with Dean's remaining arm and legs so that he is spread eagle on the bed. Dean gently tugs on them more out of curiosity than an attempt to escape. Castiel had expected some sort of protest but, is pleasantly surprised when the only look on the hunter's face is one of curiosity mixed with a touch of eagerness.

Cas steps back to view his handiwork. Dean is spread out beneath him. Cas can see everything: Dean's rippling muscles, his numerous battle scars, his pebbly nipples, his hardening cock, his pink hole. All of it is on display like a beautiful painting but, only for him. He decides that the eldest Winchester looks good like this.

Dean is beginning to twitch restlessly, his body seeking friction. Castiel takes that as a sign that it's time to begin the main event.

Castiel sits down on the bed next to Dean still fully clothed. He leans over and presses his mouth to the hunter's once again. His tongue runs over the hunter's mouth seeking entry. Dean quickly grants it. Cas slips his tongue in and explores his lover's mouth.

While distracting Dean with his mouth his hands move down to his nipples. He runs his thumb over one nibble lightly. A small gasp escapes Dean but, he is still focused on the kissing. He continues to slowly caress the first nipple before bringing his other hand up and rubbing them both in slow circles. Dean's breath is now coming in little gasps.

Castiel abandons Dean's mouth and focuses fully on the hunter's hard nipples. Dean moans as Cas gently twists them between his fingers. A sharper twist makes Dean momentarily forget how to breathe. The touches are turning Dean into an incoherent mess of moans and gasps. His cock has become almost painfully hard. He is only partially conscious of the primal way his hips are thrusting foreword trying to get some friction be only meeting empty air.

"C-ah… Ca…C…C…Cas…Cas!" Dean stutters between gasps. Castiel eases up a bit. He returns to rubbing small light circles around Dean's nipples to allow the hunter to catch his breath.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asks most of his attention still on Dean's nipples.

"Touch me" Dean hisses arching upward. "Please touch me."

"I am touching you," Castiel points out calmly. His fingers are still gently stroking Dean's nipple.

"Nooooooooooooooooo," the word becomes a moan. He trusts his hips up trying to convey what he means in gestures. If his brain could form complete sentences at this point he would say something like 'stop teasing my fucking nipples and touch my cock already god damn it'.

Castiel realizes what Dean is asking for but, instead of taking hold of Dean's cock, he takes one of Dean's nipples into his mouth. Dean's voice comes out in a cracked cry of surprise and his entire body spasms from the new wave of pleasure. The angel sucks on the hard nipple for nearly a minute before pulling his head back to just run his tongue over it. Then the warrior of God purses his lips and blows on the still wet skin. A shudder of pleasure goes through Dean's body and he can't even pull in enough air to make a sound. Cas then repeats the series of actions with the other nipple.

By this time Dean is pressing himself into the angel's touches. His breathing is interrupted by gasps and moans. His cock his pointing straight up and leaking pre-cum. Castiel knows that Dean is about to cum. He rubs his hands along the nipples again for a little while before taking Dean by surprise and lightly biting down on one of the hard nubs. That is all Dean needs to cum with a strangled shout and for Castiel to quickly follow.

Dean lies on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Castiel uses his powers to make the ties restraining Dean disappear. Then, he quickly strips and joins Dean on the bed. Before they fall asleep they both think the same thing: 'we are definitely going to do that again'.

AN: Please review. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have one more oneshot that I'll post next week then I'm taking a break to write a Supernatural multi-chapter story called "It's a Wonderful Lie" I hope you'll stay tuned for that. Until next time : )


	8. Prophetic Porn

Prompt: Chuck/Castiel, post 4x22. Because we all know Chuck wanted to tap that angel in that last scene, amirite? Cue a lot of bordering-on-badfic!gospel, strange author-avatar moments, angel perving, and even worse writing. Porn--literal or not--is optional. (p. 21)

Prophetic Porn

Chuck's day starts out like any other. He wakes up close to noon with a major hangover. He clumsily staggers into the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He turns on the shower and steps under the pulsating spray. He cringes as the frosty water shocks him awake. He recalls that his hot water was shut off a couple days ago. He showers hurriedly, trying to keep himself from getting frostbite.

'Well on the bright side,' Chuck thinks. 'At least the cold water will keep me from thinking things that could get me smitted by the almighty hand of God.' His thoughts referred to the fact that most mornings he strokes himself to completion, his mind filled with thoughts of a dark haired angel.

Standing butt naked and dripping wet on his bathroom tiles he realizes that he'd left his towel on the floor of his bedroom. He sighs and heads back to his bedroom still unclothed. He walks past the living room and sees a figure standing there. The person's back is to him so he can't see its face.

"Who's there?" he shouts trying to hide how nervous he is. The person turns. It's Castiel the angel.

"It is I, Castiel" Castiel says.

"Oh…" Chuck says surprised. "What… um… are you doing here? Not that I mind, of course" he says nervously.

"I am here to discuss your prophesies regarding Lucifer," Castiel answers.

"Oh um… what do you… uh… need to know?" Chuck said painfully aware of his state of undress.

"Have your visions reveled any pertinent information relating to Lucifer's movements?" Castiel asks. He'd crossed the room while talking and was now within arm's reach of Chuck.

"Um…ah…I…uh…."Chuck stammers. He can barely remember the question. Instead he is focused on the stunning angel so close to his nude form. He does the only thing he can think of: he presses his lips to Castiel's lips. Chuck finally pulls away from Castiel when he needs to breathe. He looks into the face of the heavenly being that he was just in a lip lock with. It shows the same impassive expression that ordinarily graces his features. "Oh… I…I… I…I'm S…Sorry I didn't mean," he stammers but is cut off when the angel pulls him into a kiss.

After a moment of shock Chuck begins to kiss back. Their tongues each seek out the other's mouth where they battle and explore. Chuck's hands tangle in Castiel's hair. Castiel's hands in turn stroke Chuck's neck and shoulders. By the time they pull apart they are panting. Chuck's unrestrained cock is hardening from the contact. Castiel looks down and Chuck knows he can see it. He wants to be swallowed up by the floor but, then Castiel smiles.

Castiel's hand moves to Chucks swelling penis and begins to slowly caress it. It quickly inflates under Castiel's hand until he is achingly hard. The room is filled with the sound of Chuck panting as Castiel moves his hands up and down Chuck's shaft. It only takes half a dozen strokes and a few swirls of Castiel's thumb over the head of Chuck's cock before he is coming all over Castiel's hand with a loud moan.

Chuck's knees go weak and he would have collapsed had Castiel not caught him. He looked up at the angel wondering what happens now. The angel seemed to know what Chuck was thinking and think about it himself for a moment.

"Would you like to have sexual relations with me?" Castiel asked after a moment. Chuck responded by nodding his head so vehemently that it looks like it is about to pop off. Then, they quickly make their way to Chuck's bedroom. When they get there Chuck quickly arranges himself on the bed. Castiel strips and gathers some necessary supplies before joining the prophet on the bed.

Castiel places a pillow under Chuck's hips in order to get better access to his puckered hole. He unscrews the lid of a jar of Vaseline that he had found on Chuck's dresser. He slickens his fingers with it. Then he takes one finger and rubs it around the outside of Chuck's hole. Chuck is beginning to get hard despite just coming. He gasps as just the tip of Castiel's finger pushes into his hole.

Castiel pulls Chuck into another kiss as he slowly works one finger into the prophet. Castiel quickly moves on to two and then three fingers. Finally he's stretched enough for Castiel's porn-star-sized cock. Chuck moans loudly as Castiel's man meat is pushed into him. One it is all the way in he pauses. Chuck is gasping at the sensation of being so full. Full of an amazingly hot angel's huge cock.

"Move, please move" Chuck begs after awhile. Castiel obliges by pulling almost all of the way out slowly before quickly pushing back in. "Cas" comes a strangled scream as Castiel hits his pleasure center. Soon Castiel finds an acceptable rhythm and is hitting Chuck's pleasure button with every thrust. What began as a very distinct cry of Castiel's name becomes mixed with cries of "dear God", "oh yes" and incoherent moans. Castiel is not silent either.

"It is very warm inside you" Castiel says his voice not portraying the pleasure evident in his body. "Your anus is snug around my penis. These sensations are very pleasurable. I enjoy the act of fornication with you. It is pleasurable to have my penis inside your anus…" Castiel rhythm quickly brings them both to the edge.

"I am about to experience orgasm" Castiel warms before shooting warm strands of white cum into Chucks body. "I would like you to orgasm now as well" Castiel tells him. That's all Chuck needs leave an explosion of stickiness of both of their stomachs.

They collapse together on the bed both spent from the best orgasm of their lives. Castiel pulls his deflated member out of Chuck's hole. He wraps his arms around the writer and they spoon together savoring the aftermath of their awesome orgasms.

"I love you, Cas" Chuck says quietly afraid that the angel won't return his feelings.

"I believe that I love you too Chuck" the angels says back. "Now you require sleep, I will watch over you."

Chuck does as his sexy new angelic boyfriend says and falls asleep in his arms, knowing that he's safe.

***

Chuck picks up the last page of his latest work from the printer tray. It's still warm. Now all he has to do is wait for it to happen. He just has to be patient. It doesn't matter that he has half a dozen similar stories hidden under his mattress that have yet to come true. This one will. He knows that this is the one. For real this time. This one will happen…he hopes.

AN: That's the last one (probably). I'm not going to be posting anything else for awhile. I'm going to be really busy the next couple weeks. First I'm going on vacation with the family then I'm going back for my sophomore year of college. I will be trying to work on my first multi-chapter fic "It's a Wonderful Lie". Hopefully it will be up in September.

I hope you enjoyed this story and you'll tune in for future stories. Until next time : )


End file.
